


The Bedside Drawer

by Vasser



Series: Smut Fanfiction Challenge [6]
Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Boredom, Bryce is just realy bored guys, F/M, Feather, Isolation, Kissing, Moaning, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Smut, Soft Ending, Softness, Sort Of, They love each other really, Vibrator, and Hunt is sick of her whining so he takes matters into his sexy hands, grumbling, just post-canon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: Bryce is unhappy and bored stuck inside of the apartment after the battle in Crescent City. Hunt thinks exploring the things in her bedside drawer together might make her perk up...(Part 6 of my Smut Fanfic Challenge: Sex Toys)
Relationships: Hunt Athalar/Bryce Quinlan
Series: Smut Fanfiction Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778788
Kudos: 25





	The Bedside Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that, I actually wrote for this fandom again! I'll be honest my guys, I struggle with sex toys and I never thought I would get this finished, but I did it! And I only cried in frustration once or twice! 😂
> 
> I kid, I kid, but I am pleased that I actually managed to finish this! I hope you all enjoy this thankfully finished Hunt Bryce fic!
> 
> ~ Vasser

It had been a few weeks since portals to Hel had opened up over Crescent City and Bryce had made the Drop to defend her home. Hunt had moved in with her permanently and despite everything she was elated he was there. The two of them had been mostly laying low after the thinly veiled threat they received from the Asteri, but even though she should just be grateful to still be living her life she couldn't help being horrendously bored!

Seriously, laying low should not mean literally staying under house arrest, right? Or it should if you asked Hunt. Stupid gods-damned Athalar (annoyingly correct Athalar) who insisted that it was better for them to disappear entirely from sight until Crescent City was back to normal so that people forgot about their role in stopping Micah Domitus's madness as much as possible. 

There was literally nothing interesting left to do in her fucking apartment. Anyone could go insane!

The front door soon opened and Hunt strode back into their home carrying five bags in his arms. It had only been about five minutes since he went to meet one of their friends at the entrance, so it must have been the unsociable Fury today. The others usually kept Hunt gossiping at the entrance to the apartment building for at least twenty minutes. Honestly, she was a little jealous of the human interaction the angel was getting.

That's how desperate the ex-Umbra Mortis was to keep them shut away in their home. Not long after they received the phone call from the Asteri the meddling prick had called up all of Bryce's friends and Ruhn and asked them for an undisclosed reason to start bringing groceries to them once a week so they didn't have to go out. The only time Bryce was allowed to go out and exercise at all was to walk Syrinx...

"I swear to the fucking gods Athalar, there better be at least four new books for me to read in there because there's nothing else to do with you keeping me here like a caged animal!"

The prick just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Quinlan, I thought we were past the whole calling me 'Athalar' thing," he muttered as he dumped the bags on the first accessible surface. "You want something to do? Get off your ass and help me unpack the damned groceries for once."

She bristled a little at the fact he clearly thought she was just whining, but knew she wasn't likely to get any better from her boyfriend. Silent as a mouse, she started rifling through the bags and angrily shoving various things into cupboards and the fridge. 

As expected, there was nothing to help pass the time. That was the problem with befriending all these hardcore alphaholes, they were all so damn practical. They thought of the necessities and nothing but the necessities. How they hadn't all withered into ash from sheer boredom was beyond her. At least Ruhn knew how to get high, but she accepted she would never be able to expect any more interesting hobbies from her brother.

At least Fury seemed to have the common sense to buy her some chocolate.

Once everything was stuffed away Bryce simply stomped through to her living room and draped herself across the sofa, promptly screaming into a cushion. What did she have to do to be let outside again?!

Near her feet the couch became weighted down and she moved the cushion away from her face just long enough to see Hunt sat there. In all fairness to the swaggering asshole, he looked quite sympathetic.

"I know it's not the best Bryce, but we're damned lucky. Better this than dead and dumped in some shit ditch."

A fair assessment, but still outrageously annoying.

"Besides, if you wanted, I can think of more than a few ways we could occupy our time," he whispered as he suddenly leaned close to her ear and dropped his voice to a suggestive purr. Oh.

All her moodiness suddenly dropped away like magic as she stared up into his eyes with a smirk. If the sample her gave her of his fingers was anything to go by then this would be more than worth her time. She hadn't dared suggest such a thing before because she wasn't sure where Hunt was mentally; if he was ready to let loose and have a little fun while the crucifixion of his friend was still fresh in his mind. God knows she had sworn off sex for a couple of months after Danika and the Pack of Devils...

Apparently she needn't have worried. Right now he was not only starting it, he was actually aching for some if that bump in his pants was any indication. Hunt relaxed a little when he was sure she wasn't about to tear him a new one and ran a hand teasingly down Bryce's side, eyes sparkling.

"What did you have in mind, Athalar?"

"We've been official for weeks now, Quinlan. Don't you think it's about time I got to see exactly what filthy things you keep in your bedside drawer? It's time to play."

Fuck. Yes.

Without hesitation she dove up and wrapped her arms around the angel's shoulders, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Her Drop had given her that advantage, she had more strength than before. It wasn't overly much but it was enough that she could pull her boyfriend over to her when he wasn't standing like a rigid piece of stone.

Hunt kissed back with vigour. The pure energy and passion in his kiss proved how much he wanted this; Bryce would be lying if she said it wasn't a turn on. Moving her arms up to wrap around his neck, she deepened the kiss and decided to involve tongue. Everything was ten times more fun with tongues.

The angel barely had to put any effort into lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Instantly the position heated the half-fae to her very core. His erection was directly against her privates and it was all the woman could do to avoid rolling her hips against him.

It didn't matter that Hunt had ahold of her right now, within the next ten minutes Bryce would find her way to control of the situation. If he was going to use some toys on her today then he should be prepared to get the same treatment back. While she did enjoy being below her partners at time, Bryce had never been the submissive type...

"What's going on in that filthy mind of yours?"

Letting out a lazy hum she simply gave him her best seductive smirk. He had asked her for play and play is what he would get. Filthy and dirty play that would have both of them crying out in desire.

"Just thinking. I hope you're ready for me to use some toys on you," the woman purred to him through lowered lashes as he placed her down on her bed. That bastard's face was priceless, and she hoped he experienced the pure frustration Bryce had been feeling the past few weeks.

A quick glance down revealed that Hunt had gotten harder but he was also more tense. Interesting. Despite his experience with Shahar in the past it would seem he didn't have any real experience with sex toys himself. Obviously he had heard about them and knew what to do with them, he wouldn't have suggested this otherwise, but the angel had never done it in practice before.

"Holy shit, you're vanilla!"

A scowl passed across Hunt's face before he nipped at her ear in annoyance. Chuckling faintly, Bryce ran her hands down his chest and rolled her hips against his erection in an attempt to relax him. 

"It's fine, idiot, settle down," she assured with a grin. "Everyone has limits, I'm not gonna push you. I'm not a complete bitch."

The angel was suddenly more relaxed again and shook his head in a bit of a daze. She wondered how exasperated it must make the Umbra Mortis when she came out with things like this; whether some of the stuff she said and did still gave him a heart attack daily.

At least the mood was back to normal, but the activities were at a halt. That just wouldn't do now, would it? Athalar had started this and Athalar was going to fucking finish this, or he could go rot in Hel! She was too worked up to just allow him away with nothing now.

Rolling her own hips once more, she tightened her legs around her boyfriend's waist. Hunt was still ragingly hard so that was a good sign. Mustering up all her remaining confidence Bryce smirked at her boyfriend.

"Now, just because you're getting away scot-free doesn't mean I don't want some good fun," she purred with a determined expression. "So get a damn move on, you prick."

This seemed to snap Hunt out of whatever slump her filthy suggestion had put him in, because he surged forward to claim her mouth again. Bryce responded likewise, meeting him in a kiss that involved tongue and teeth and brutality. Today was a day to get into some freaky shit, after all. Why not let their kissing reflect that? Their stripping too, it would seem. The angel pulled off his girlfriend's jeans with a horrendous amount of force. Now was not the time to comment on it but if she later discovered that he ripped the fucking fabric she would kick his ass!

Bryce couldn't stay mad for long because soon enough she was staring at Hunt's naked form and his considerable length. Fuck, that looked good! Hopefully that would also be on the menu this afternoon. They certainly had the time...

"You're gorgeous, Bryce," he muttered almost tenderly against her skin as his lips moved along the half-fae's jaw. 

"Not so bad yourself," she responded breathlessly.

Both paused any actions and looked towards the drawer at the same time, and a wicked smile came to Bryce's face. Her boyfriend had no idea what was in that box, and she was loving the ways she imagined the straight-laced Hunt Athalar might react to such toys in person. 

Carefully, slowly, deliberately, the woman sat up with a smirk on her face, leaning over and gently taking the box out of the drawer. Sliding the drawer shut a little slower than needed was her way of letting Hunt know she was making him wait for it. Then, finally, as she turned to face him again she opened the box.

His face remained surprisingly impassive as he examined the contents of the box and Bryce was a little put out, until she saw that all the muscles in the angel's jaw were tense. As though he were clenching his teeth tightly. Ha, she knew the prick would be shocked!

One by one, she took the toys from the box and placed them on the bed in front of her boyfriend. First the vibrator (probably the least scandalous of everything she owned), then a feather. Hunt seemed partially intrigued by that. Next came a pair of handcuffs she hadn't yet had the opportunity to use. The Umbra Mortis, previous trained assassin and soldier who had bloodied his hands and brought the very toughest of men to their knees, actually choked at the sight of them. Then of course, last but by no means least, came out a huge dildo. 

Not many toys compared to how many others owned, she knew, but they did the job they were supposed to decently enough. They got her off when she was alone in her apartment and in the mood.

Part of her tried to be understanding about the fact that Hunt had not yet experimented with any interesting sex play yet and urge her to put the handcuffs at least back into the box. They weren't that interesting anyway. He relaxed slightly as he finally started to figure out what he could do today and finally gave Bryce that insufferable sexy smirk again. Thank the fucking Gods.

"You're so filthy, Quinlan," he groaned out into her ear before leaning down to nip lazily at the point between her neck and shoulder. "But I love you, and I'm more than happy to play with you if it'll stop your whining," Hunt further teased before claiming her mouth once more.

Perfect. So damned perfect despite his annoying habits. She loved him too...

Tongues met once more and Bryce wasted no time in beating Hunt's tongue into submission, not at all content for the angel to be the only one having all the fun. Her half-fae heritage was useful in the bedroom, she had reflexes enough to beat her lovers at their own games; to dominate their mouths and get control should she want it.

A sharp gasp escaped Bryce's mouth as she felt a light tickling sensation on her chest. That fucking feather! Shit, it was already better than when she used it herself! When she was doing it she knew where the feather was going to be and her body subconsciously braced itself. With Hunt doing it, however, there was no way to know where the feather was going to go next. The sensations were heightened.

There was no pause in activities. Their incredibly passionate kissing continued as her boyfriend ran the soft feather across all the curves and dips of her elegant body. It was exquisite, making Bryce all the more sensitive and responsive. When the object made its way down to her thighs she actually let out a low curse into the angel's mouth, followed by a quiet moan. Her thighs had always been the most sensitive part of her...

Quickly, Hunt grew bored with the feather, and to be fair there wasn't much they could do with it. She just hoped he got his ass in gear and started up something new quickly, or she might actually lose it! 

"Stop looking so damned sour, you'll get what you want," he grumbled halfheartedly against her lips before finally pulling away. Letting out a low growl, Bryce simply buried her hands into the angel's soft black hair and tugged lightly.

"Hurry it up, Athalar."

Rolling his eyes in an exaggerated way, he picked up the vibrator and switched it on. Interest sparked in his eyes, and the half-fae woman wondered what he was thinking of. Could it be about how should would react? Considering how she would squirm as he pressed the device against all her sensitive parts? The sounds she would make as he dragged her kicking and screaming into a swirling pit of pleasure?

Heat sparked violently in Bryce's core and had she been more coherent she might have actually been embarrassed by the mess her wetness left on her previously immaculate bedsheets. Hunt's dark eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared visibly as he scented the increased arousal of his girlfriend. Shit, his hungry expression was delicious...!

"Make me feel good, you damned prick," she purred against the skin of his neck as she tried her hardest to leave marks on him. It was working, dark bruises appearing where she sucked on his skin with enthusiasm. He moaned enthusiastically before finally bringing the vibrator down to her core.

White hot pleasure ran through her entire body instantly, Bryce's spine straightening so stiffly that she swore it was going to snap. A cry followed by a string of curse, each worse than the last, hopefully alerted Hunt to the fact that this was absolutely fucking brilliant. 

His expression was one of satisfaction and her own turned to stunned as he tilted the toy at just the right angle to finally meet her clit. Shit, shit, shit! She couldn't believe she was feeling this good, the little vibrations adding constant pleasure while she (for once) could just lose herself into it rather than thinking about where to put the vibrator next. Fuck... Okay, Hunt could stay, he had game.

Release came barrelling towards her and hit her like a truck, slickness covering the vibrator and dampening the bedding further. The toy wasn't removed, her angel kept rocking it gently against her as she twitched desperately from the remaining sparks of pleasure, swearing and moaning the whole while. Fuck, she felt so overstimulated...

"You okay, Bryce? You look like you're gonna pass out," Hunt commented, faint amusement in his voice as the woman lazily scowled at him. 

"Fuck you, Athalar," she grumbled in response before humming out as he finally took away the vibrator and turned it off. "In fact, do me one better than that. Fuck me."

Surprise etched itself onto his features before he shook his head and kissed her in an annoyingly chaste way. 

"Bryce, genuinely, you look like you just got pounced on by Syrinx. Besides, when we finally get to that I want to take my time with you."

Bryce gaped like a fish out of water before scowling again and batting him on the arm, energy returning to her as her face flushed a bright red. That bastard! That romantic fucking prick! How could he just come out with something like that?

"You smooth motherfucker... I'll get you back for that."

"I don't doubt it. Now get your ass in the shower, Quinlan, you don't want to go to sleep covered in your own mess and looking like you just left a vicious bar fight," Hunt joked while poking her in the ribs. "I'll finish myself off and change your sheets."

Too tired to argue, Bryce stood up massaged her thighs gently before heading off to the bathroom. A shower sounded damn good to be honest, and she couldn't blame the angel for looking out from her. That took more out of her than usual, but that's what you get when you go so long without any action, she supposed. At least she wasn't bored anymore, Hunt had known exactly how to calm that feral part of her. The angel understood her almost as well as Danika had, and that reassured her that she had made the right choice, no matter how much she insisted her boyfriend's existence irritated her. Bryce Quinlan loved stupid fucking Hunt Athalar with all her heart.


End file.
